User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kaede Lee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:09, December 8, 2009 Hello, and yes, I'm ok with the characters. My only major problem is the massive G power you gave to them. Would it be possible to lower it a bit?--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 01:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 01:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) How are ya?-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 01:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Im working hard right now.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 01:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) i had fun putting it up and i dont care what you say about it i wrote it on another website and it came out better plus i like writing it and i dont want to join fanfiction.net i join this site cause i wanted to put up my own character and did you put up that madara kuso pic? Ps thanks for fixing my things though and sorry i thought you put up the madara kuso thing im new to this site so i dont know what to do Kaf2cute 17:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh and i also thought you were saying my story was boringKaf2cute 17:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh ok ^^ now i understand, also im trying to fix the story i knew why you didnt understand it the words and sentences we're too close together so im trying to fix it but it still keeps doing the same thing Kaf2cute 17:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute ok the stories are fixed Kaf2cute 18:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute thanks please tell me what you think i wrote thoe on quizilla Kaf2cute 18:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute question how do you put in the attributes in the images? Kaf2cute 04:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh ok and what did you think of my story? Kaf2cute 17:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute thank you i always write my stories like that i dont like writing it in paragraph form, to me its confusing in a wayKaf2cute 19:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute yep all my stories are in script, plus i didnt know there was a website like this cause i always wanted to make my character like wikia did it Kaf2cute 19:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute i looked it up cause i was curios and then i found this also i readed you character it sounds cool Kaf2cute 19:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute whats hiatus? and you dont write stories? Kaf2cute 19:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh i do the same thing too but then i re read it and start writing it again, i put up part 3 of both the storiesKaf2cute 21:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute by the way are you a Admin of this site? no thanks but thanks for being my first friend on this site, i was making a account on another website and the Admin is sooo rude and mean i wouldnt even go on it Kaf2cute 18:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute is this page blocked? Kaf2cute 18:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute good cause i have the same account on two wikia's and one of them blocked me and i thought the other will be blocked. good, Naruto i liked the way my oc was and the admin didnt he said it was too much oh well im still not going back on it not until the rules change that was still wrong what he did, its not NarutoWikia if it was i wouldnt have joined the way those rules are is like a copy off of Narutowikia. i deleted the talk box because i was trying to delete myself from that site and i didnt want to save anything on it 2. i didnt know the rules on that site since no one told me 3. i didnt know that i cant put up the info box like that and 4. i thought you can make up your own stuff if i knew the rules i wouldnt have joined. It's not a excuse before you start saying that, because thats what that "Admin" told me and i dont want to talk about it no more because i was soo mad that day i was seeing red, and almost missed watching Naruto, i wouldnt join it. I would rather type my own oc on the computer and keep it there. did the same guy made it? ok then i'll join it thanks can you check my oc's info http://narutofanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Koko_Neko Thanks i rather stay on this that one then and i made some pics from that website but i dont know how to put some on. Lukas saying: Don't do it again, DON'T!!! - Alpha Hydranoid's page (prohibited) Oooooooooooh! Sorry about everything, I swear I dodn't know, are you in the command? Maybe yes, but I was just wanting to help and organize everything for various pages, even being of various people, but I dodn't know that you've created it, beyond I've organized "Kurai" page, and also, I completed the Kurai's Dark Bakugan, the six dark Bakugan who are called "Dark Dragonoid", "Dark Tigrerra", "Dark Preyas", "Dark Gorem", "Dark Skyress" and "Dark Hydranoid", please, don't block me, I'll do everything that you want it, I'm asking for you not to block me, should I ask permission of you guys? Should I stop it? SHOULD I STOP EDITING SOME PAGES???!! Why don't you see "Dual Hydranoid" page? So do it as you wish with "Dual Hydranoid" page and "Alpha Hydranoid" pages, I saw that you've undone in the page of "Kaede Lee". So, are Kaede Lee's two Bakugan unknown beyond Angel Wavern? Maybe editing "Alpha Hydranoid" is not prohibited, sorry... - by Lukas Guida P.S. - Are you in the command about your editing things? What? Why is it so rude about changing other's pages? Is that because is it boring, annoying and offensive? If it is very boring, annoying and offensive, maybe they'll block me due to it. Also, I didn't know these Pokemasterss' pages would be "Dual Hydranoid" page and "Alpha Hydranoid" page, not even when before they weren't called "Dual Hydranoid" page and "Alpha Hydranoid" page. And more, you'll give to Kaede some two Bakugan or not? One Subterra Bakugan and one Ventus Bakugan. And who are these Admins and these Bureaucrats for the Bakugan Fanon Wiki? I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 17:03, May 25th, 2015 (UTC) I understood! Okay, I know I was renaming the two pages. I know you believe that Brywarrior told me so about the story of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights as well, now Brywarrior has changed his idea, he went to the Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki. By his security, he'd blocked me, you know. So, now I restored the names "Chaos Hydranoid" and "Survive Hydranoid", to put in the evolutions of Hydranoid, I swear I'm so sorry about everything, you know I don't want any trouble about blocking me, I DON'T!!! And more, about this my apology to the famous Brywarrior who wants to make alone his Bakugan series in his own Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki, I just wanted to edit Brywarrior's masterpiece that is Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights series like that, I was so silly who did it to Brywarrior's works, Brywarrior had the best idea to create his own Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki to make his work alone about Bakugan series, he had to block me because he doesn't want me making a mess to him, I am so repented of doing this to something, I'll never ever ever do that it to Brywarrior's series anymore, ANYMORE!!! I actually give up, this time I lost, I don't need the Brywarrior to anything, I can do it alone, but I've learned the lesson about "don't edit some people's page without their permission". So, after Zilghidorah and I were making the fan fiction series of Bakugan: New Ages all seasons until he being blocked across the Wikia network, I've made the new series Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival alone, about the Julius from Final Fantasy Adventure, and also about the Jinx from Teen Titans, the villain and the former villainess, their two Guardian Bakugan who Julius and Jinx meet after the event of Kha'rall's defeat are Razen Hydranoid and Omega Hydranoid, this is it. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 23:37, October 12th, 2015 (UTC)